


Liz and Velvetine

by TheLadySyk0



Category: Liz and Velvetine
Genre: Demon, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Gift Fic, build a bear workshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 09:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11825796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadySyk0/pseuds/TheLadySyk0
Summary: Gift fic for CyanideOreos! starring her two fabulous OCs! Check out her tumblr for some amazing art!





	Liz and Velvetine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CyanideOreos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanideOreos/gifts).



Liz yawned and turned over in her sleep, rolling onto something soft and fluffy, white fur tickling her nose. She sneezed and opened her eyes blearily. Velvetine was on the pillow next to her, curled up like a cat, the miniature demon had his paws over his eyes, kicking a tiny cloven foot as he dreamed.

 

Liz smiled at her little furry companion, she pet his little fluffy head, running a hand down an impossibly soft goat-like ear. Velvetine sighed and yawned showing off tiny needle-like teeth and stretching out his little cloven toes.

 

“Morning sleepyhead.” Liz giggled and touched a fingertip to Velvetine’s little pink nose. “Were you eating my dreams again?”

 

Velvetine giggled and hiccupped, a little wisp of silvery dream escaping his mouth like smoke.

 

Liz snorted.

 

She stretched out her arms, her curly unruly hair in her face. “Oh that’s right!” she wiggled out from under the cover and ran to a bag she had dropped the night before. “I have a surprise for you!”

 

Velvetine tottered to the edge of the bed and peered over curiously at where Liz was digging through a large plastic bag, his little fluffy goat tail wiggling in anticipation.

 

“Grandma took me to build a bear workshop as a early birthday present!” Liz fished out a belligerently fluffy billygoat plushie from the bag, setting it down on the bed next to Velvetine and going back to digging through the bag.

 

Velvetine reared back, falling onto his little furry butt with an astonished gasp. The stuffed animal gaped at him open-mouthed, their eyes dumb and glassy. Velvetine growled and pushed the fuzzy abomination off the bed.

 

Mouth agape, the victim of shakespearean betrayal, the stuffed animal fell from the bed. It had only been bought yesterday and yes, now, the final curtain drew near. Goodbye cruel world. Oh cruel irony!

 

The stuffed animal hit Liz on the back of the head with a squeak. Liz straightened up where she had been bent over the shopping bag, rubbing the back of her neck. “What the-” She looked at the goat plushie on the floor and back to Velvetine. Velvetine was sitting on the blanket, his tiny little arms crossed and a sour look on his face.

 

Liz rolled her eyes. “You aren’t being replaced dummy.” She booped him on the nose and Velvetine grumbled and batted her hand away. She lifted a stack of miniature clothes hangers each one with a different tiny outfit. “I only got it to make sure these would fit.”

 

Velvetine put his tiny paws to his mouth, his big beady eyes wide with wonder.

 

Liz smiled and waved the outfits in front of Velvetine temptingly. “So do you want to try them on?” She waggled her eyebrows.

 

Velvetine nodded furiously, his little fluffy tail waggling. “Yes!”

  
  


Liz put a NSYNC CD into the CD player, upbeat pop music helping her stage the event. Multi-colored flashlights were placed strategically, shining down on a red scarf that was currently serving as a red carpet. Liz’s American girl dolls and other mismatched toys were currently serving as the audience, seated on either side of the little carpet. The “Carpet” led to a box at the end that Liz had labeled as “Fashion house” with a sharpie on the front, She had cut out a door on the front of it and hung a hello kitty handkerchief with a pair of tacks to serve as a curtain of sorts.

 

Liz pulled out a toy microphone, sitting next to her favorite raggedy Anne who was to serve as co-host. “Welcome everybody to the first ever Liz’s bedroom fashion show! Starring our very own Velvetine! AHHH!!!!” She mimicked the sound of a crowd through the microphone.

 

Velvetine pulled back the curtain on the box. He wore a tiny little sailor’s outfit, complete with a hat. He grinned and held out his arms excitedly, walking down the runway proudly.

 

“And first up, serving some nautical flair is Velvetine!” Liz commentated in the toy microphone. Velvetine took a little turn on the runway, giggling, his little sailor’s hat falling into his eyes. “Velvetine everybody! Sailing away with our hearts!”

 

Velvetine opened the curtain again, this time he was dressed in a tiny little cowboy outfit, complete with a red handkerchief around his neck and a tiny little cowboy hat. He tipped his little hat and gave an ostentatious wink to the audience. Liz laughed and quickly moved to knock over a row of American girl dolls. “SWOON!”. Velvetine walked down the runway, the spurs on his surprisingly realistic toy cowboy boots jingling as he went. He kept his paws in his belt and did his best cowboy saunter.

 

Velvetine returned to the box, giggling, his tiny little spurs jingling as he ran.

 

“I wonder what fantastic fashion Velvetine will give us next folks!” Liz commentated to her imaginary audience. “Truly a fashion revolutionary!”

 

Velvetine pulled back the curtain, he glared down the audience over a pair of ridiculously tiny plastic glasses. He was dressed in a tiny grey suit, complete with a little red tie.

Liz burst out a laugh. “You look like a tiny little lawyer!”

 

Velvetine stuck out his little pink tongue out at her. His tiny little fluffy tail turned up indignantly as he strutted down the runway.

 

“Such poise!” Liz did her best fashion commentator impersonation. “Such grace! The audience can’t handle it!” Liz knocked over the rest of the American girl dolls, each with their own dramatic cry of “Oh no! Too handsome!’ and “Swoon!” and “Oh my!”

 

Velvetine pattered back into the cardboard box, laughing with a tiny paw to his mouth. There was a slight scuffle from inside the box before the tiny little suit was thrown out the little makeshift door dramatically. “What’s this?” Liz manipulated the Raggedy Anne doll that served as her co-host. “What does fashion superstar Velvetine have in store for us now?”

 

A tiny paw peeked out from behind the curtain. Velvetine madea tiny finger gun and shot it at the audience.

 

“Uh oh!” Liz got a blue flashlight and a red flashlight from her stock, she pointed them at the curtain, flicking them on and off in quick succession. “It’s the police! WEE WOO WEE WOO!”

 

Velvetine burst out from the tiny curtain, holding his finger gun aloft. He glared down the audience from underneath a tiny policeman’s hat. He was dressed in a tiny blue replica uniform, complete with a fake badge.

 

“This cop is fashion loose cannon folks!” Velvetine stalked down the runway, striking a dramatic pose at the end.

 

Liz pulled on a pair of sunglasses and wrapped a pink feather boa around her neck. “Now that’s what I call the Fashion police!”

 

Velvetine pulled back the curtain to glare at her.

 

“What?” Liz threw up her hands and laughed. “Puns are the highest form of comedy!”

 

Velvetine suddenly burst out of the cardboard box. He wore a tiny little pair of surfer trunk shorts and a matching shirt. He slid on his knees like a rockstar, with a flick of his head, sunglasses that had been resting on the top of his forehead came back down over his eyes.

Liz belted out a laugh. “Back to the stage it’s Velvetine! Serving us some surfer chic!”

 

Velvetine sauntered down the runway, his tiny little paw up in a surfer salute.

 

Liz picked up a GI Joe from the the pile of toys “Abort mission!” She mimicked in a gruff voice. “He’s too handsome!”

 

Liz picked up a purple dragon “I have a thing for surfer boys! Oh nooooo!” She put the dragon’s paws over its eyes as if it was embarrassed. 

 

Velvetine laughed and dived down the scarf as if it was a slip n’slide back into the cardboard box. There was a rustle and a pleased little gasp from inside the box.

 

“LIZ!” He called from inside the box.

 

Liz put down her toy microphone and pulled up her sunglasses “Yeah? What’s up?”

 

Velvetine came out of the box, wearing a pair of sky blue shorts, two big yellow buttons on the front in the style of mickey mouse and a pair of tiny suspenders. He had his little paws to his face, his eyes wide.

 

Liz smiled. “I take it that’s your favorite?”

 

Velvetine nodded shyly, tears pricking up in his eyes. He ran to Liz and hugged her as best as he could. Liz wrapped her arms around him. “I’m glad you like it little buddy. I’m glad you like it.”

  
  
  


Liz held a flashlight under her face, dark ominous shadows spreading over her face. “Tonight!” She wiggled her fingers in a “Mystic” way “Tonight we shall complete the ritual!”

 

She pressed a button on her toy keyboard and synthesizer and a pre-recorded lightning sound effect played. “WHA HA HA!!!”

 

Candles were placed around a pentagram on the floor drawn sloppily in sharpie, barbies and beanie babies surrounded the circle playing the part of cult members. The goat plushie from earlier sat in the center.

 

“CO-EVIL PRIEST!” Liz yelled dramatically. “BRING ME THE RITUAL KNIFE!”

 

Velvetine tottered into the scene a scarf draped over him as a spooky cult hood. “OOO!” He waved his little paws around. He tripped over the end of the scarf and fell on his face. He recovered and tottered over to Liz, handing her the pocket knife she kept.

 

Liz accepted the knife and pressed the button for the lightning sound effect again. “CUE THE RITUAL!”

 

Liz slammed down the button for the lightning sound effect and plunged the knife into the doll. “BLARRRGGGGHHH!!!!!”

 

Velvetine stood next to her with a bottle of ketchup, squirting the ketchup all around the immediate vicinity as if it was blood. “BLARHAHARGAHARGA!!!!”

 

“WA HA HA HAAAA!!!!” Liz held up a little cloth heart retrieved from the build-a-bear doll. “THE HEART!!!!!”

 

The door to Liz’s bedroom suddenly opened, bathing the room with light.

 

Liz’s mom opened the door, giving her ketchup-covered daughter a harsh stare, stuffing and bits of doll strewn about the room.

 

She sighed “If your grandma asks. You LOST the doll.” She rolled her eyes and closed the door. “And clean up the ketchup.”


End file.
